Monitoring circuitry may be used to monitor the status of a monitored circuit. For example, monitoring circuitry may be used in conjunction with ‘smart packages’. Smart packages are packages which are capable of performing functions in addition to containing products. For example they may comprise security functions, or provide verification of a product's source or the like. In some examples, smart packages may be monitored to determine if the interior of a storage volume has been accessed.